


Daddy

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Gangsters, Gen, Holly Poly, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mob Bosses, Multi, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, mentions of gang violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: Aaron Burr just wanted to save Theo's friend and move on. Nothing more.WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MOBS AND GANGS! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THAT STUFF! (There is no really graphic violence.)
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in 'The Strength That They Possess', I will be changing my updating schedule to once a week. I will update this series this week, then 'New World' next, then 'Short And Sweet', finishing off with 'Love Is Blind'. I need to do this for my mental health and to prevent burnout. I am going out of town next week, so I will try to update. But no promises.
> 
> Also, it has come to my attention that some of you don't have families that are accepting of you. If that is the case, you are now my children and I am your roditelj (parent in Bosnian). If your families are accepting of you, then you are still my child, so tough luck. My first order of business is for you to take a shower and eat something. Take care of yourselves, I can't lose my children.

"Daddy!"

Aaron Burr smiles as his daughter, Theodosia, runs out of the kindergarten. He begins walking home as she talks about her day. Aaron keeps an eye out. You see, Aaron lives in a city filled with crime. There are several mobs attempting to compete to get control of the city. On one side, you have the Loyalists, with their crime boss, The King. They have been in control since Aaron can remember. Recently, another mob has risen up, known as the Revolutionists. This is head by a man known as The General is a frightening figure with four loyal seconds. Aaron has grown up here and has an amazing job as a writer. Whether it's news articles or fictional books, he does it all. He and his wife moved here eight years ago at the age of 24. Two years after, they had Aaron's pride and joy, Theodosia Jr. However, his wife tragically passed two years ago, being considered collateral damage when a huge mob fight broke out on the street she worked. Nobody even batted an eye, yet Aaron and Theo mourned. If it was up to him, Aaron would sweep Theo off her feet and go somewhere safer. But his wife loved this town and called it home. So, here they stay. Aaron allows Theo to talk his ear off on the way home until a young boy across the street begins to frantically wave.

"THEO!"

"PHILIP!"

"HOW ARE YOU!?!"

"I'M GOOD! THIS IS DADDY! HE'S MY DADDY!"

"HELLO DADDY!" Aaron says hello and keeps watching the yelling match between the two kids on opposite sides of the street. Then, from the corner of his eye, he sees it. A slick black car comes barreling towards the young boy, a man hanging out the window with a gun. Aaron doesn't think. He just runs.

"THEO STAY THERE!" Aaron bolts across the street, picking up Philip as he goes. He can feel the bullet past his back and turns quickly to grab Theodosia. With a child in each hand, he runs into a local store and goes under a table. He waits for what feels like hours.

"Sir, the car has left." A young woman informs him, pulling the table cloth up slightly.

"Thank you, mam. Philip, do you have a home I could walk you to?"

"No, my pa's friend should be coming to grab me. He always meets me at that corner. There's the car now!" He points out the window. A dark red car pulls up. Two people get out, looking around with fear sketched into their faces. Aaron grabs Theo's hand and Philip's hand.

"Where's the fucking kid?"

"Oh, Boss is gonna kill us?"

"Hi, guys!"

"Philip. Where were you?"

"In the store. I almost got hurt, but Daddy saved me."

"Who?"

"Daddy! And that's Theo. She's my friend and Daddy's daughter." Aaron smiles. Philip is very happy and has a childlike innocence that seems untarnished despite the area. It seems that he's accepted the fact that his name is Daddy and Aaron doesn't even know if Theo knows it's not. Philip waves bye to Theo and gets in the car. Aaron and Theodosia make their way back home.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Can we get pizza?"

"Sure, sweetheart."  
______________________________________________________________________________ 

Alexander Hamilton stares at the map in front of him. He's one of George Washington's right-hand men, along with John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Marquis de Lafayette. They are currently trying to form a plan of attack when Alexander's son, Philip, runs into the room.

"Hi, pa, uncle John, uncle Herc, uncle Laf, and grandpa George! How are you?"

"We're doing great. How was kindergarten?" Alex answers, pulling him into his lap. Philip doesn't have any family, except for Alex, so he's adopted the rest of the mob as his family, calling them things such as "uncle" and "cousin". He's the product of a one-night stand with a very sweet girl. She gave birth to the child and was planning on raising it. However, after falling on hard times, she got a hold of Alex and told him he either needed to take the child, or the boy would go into Foster Care. Alex has been through that and it was unacceptable. So, he took the boy. They still keep in contact with Philip's mother and she visits every now and again. Eliza is such a sweet lady who really didn't deserve a child dumped on her while she wasn't financially secure.

"Fun! I hung out with Theo, again."

"Theo? Isn't that your friend you've been talking about?"

"It is! We hung out and read books together. And then I saw her walking home with Daddy after school!"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, it's her Daddy. He's really nice. Oh! And I almost got hit by a car and shot." Washington looked up from the map, slowly taking his glasses off. Philip has become his grandson and will even visit the Washingtons on the weekends. Every person in their mob is under strict orders to protect Philip at all costs and the few stupid enough to disobey that will be meant with strict punishments, usually ending in death. 

"You what?"

"I almost got hit by a car and shot! But Daddy saved me. He grabbed me and we hid under a table. Anyway, I'm hungry. Can I go to the kitchen to get a snack? Please?"

"Yeah, go on, kiddo." Philip got up and ran off to find food. Alex looks at Washington. "Who the fuck thought it was okay to hurt my son!?!"

"I don't know, but I like this Daddy person. I want to put him on the No Kill list and protect both him and his daughter. They obviously mean a lot to Philip and I don't know how he would take either of them being hurt. Though we do need to figure out his name. I refuse to only refer to his as Daddy."

"You're right, that's your name!"

"Shut up, Laurens. Who picked Philip up from school today?"

"Bruce and Carl."

"Them two idiots? No, we'll need to choose people who can actually put up a fight and are half decently likable. From now on, he'll be picked up by James and Thomas."

"Madison I'm fine with. But Jeffershit? I don't want my son to be in the same area as that macaroni fucker."

"Alex, he's our safest bet. James is sweet and Thomas is deadly. They'll be perfect." Washington leans over to the com and presses a button. "Bring in Bruce and Carl." A few minutes later, the two walk in. "Hello, boys. Please, sit."

"What's up, boss?"

"Who was the man with Philip?"

"Oh, you mean Daddy?"

"Everyone needs to stop calling him that."

"Is he cute? Because I'll call him Daddy..."

"Shut up, Laurens. Your four boyfriends are sitting right here."

"Depending on the hotness, we'll call him Daddy too." George sighs and rubs his face.

"I'm getting too old for this. Anyway, you two. What did he look like?"

"He was about an inch shorter than Alexander and had dark skin. I think it was about as dark as Hercules? I'm not really sure."

"Skinny and petite?" Lafayette asks, turning towards them.

"Yeah, he was small. Like a bean." Laf pulls out his phone and types something up. A few minutes later, he shows the two who is on his phone. "That's him."

"His name is Aaron Burr. He's an author. Though he's written a lot of things, his most known is a blog he started a week or two after his wife passed. It was called "Living With Grief". Don't look at me like that, I am not like you uncultured swines!" Laf states, setting the phone down. He stumbled upon Mr. Burr when he was fresh to news. Now, he's dabbled in a little bit of everything. Washington nods in agreement.

"So, it's settled. Aaron Burr and his daughter will be put on the Protection list. Tell Jefferson and Madison that they will begin to pick up Philip."

"I don't want Jeffershit to-"

"Now is not the time for personal preferences. Philip's safety comes first." Alex sighs.

"You're right. I don't want them swearing in front of him, though."

"Alex, you're the only one who swears in front of him." Washington turns his attention back to the map. "Now that that's settled, take me over your segment again, Hercules."

"Of course. So right here we had the fight break out."  
______________________________________________________________________________ 

"And then the volcano exploded!"

"Ms. Susan said she put too much baking powder in it, so it came out faster and bigger than expected. It was supposed to simply overflow like a pop that was shaken up and not erupt like when you put those mentos in that coke."

"So that's why you two are completely drenched in a mixture of liquids?"

"YUP!" Aaron laughs, shaking his head. Ever since he saved Philip two weeks ago, he's been waiting with the kid for his father's friends to come and pick him up. The two that come are named James and Thomas. James is sweet and Theo has taken an immediate liking to him. Thomas, on the other hand, is a little more... more. Aaron has seen him every weekday for the past two weeks and is still not used to him. There standing at the corner and waiting when the usual car pulls up. However different men step out. The first has thick, curly hair that is pulled back in a bun. He's got just as many freckles as Philip, if not more. The next looks like he could break you in half. His arms are thick and his hair is cut close to his head, much like James. However, a beanie does cover most of it. the next is tall and has a body any girl would envy. He's curvy with maybe a hint of makeup on his face. Though his shirt is tight, his pants are baggy. The last one steps out. He's got straight hair to his shoulders and a goatee on his face. Philip's face lights up. 

"Pa!"

"Hello, Pip."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, your uncles and I wanted to meet this man you kept talking about."

"Oh, right!" Philip steps back and straightens his nonexistent tie. "Daddy, this is Pa, Uncle Herc, Uncle Laf, and Uncle John. Pa and Uncles, this is Daddy."

"Alexander Hamilton."

"John Laurens."

"Lafayette."

"Hercules Mulligan."

"Aaron Burr." Aaron shakes all of their hands as they introduce themselves. Theo steps up and puts her own hand out.

"Theodosia Burr!" John smiles and gets on one knee.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Theodosia Burr. Tell me, what will you be when you grow up?"

"A lawyer!"

"Really? Very few children choose that career at such a young age."

"Well, Daddy wanted to be a lawyer and has a degree in law. But it was easier to get a job as a news writer, so that's what he's doing instead."

"You're that Aaron Burr? I've read some of your reports. It's really good!" Lafayette pipes up. Aaron feels his face redden. He never knew how to react when someone brought up his work.

"Thank you. I try."

"Alexander tried once but didn't realize that it was supposed to be objective and factual. Half the paper was ranting about how his opinion was correct and the other side was wrong."

"That seems to be common in a lot of reporters." Hercules chuckles at the joke. Alexander steps forward.

"It was nice to meet you, Aaron. And thank you for taking care of Pip. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. Anyway, here's my number. It would be great to be able to get a hold of you in case this one wants to spend time with Theodosia." Alex handed Aaron the sheet of paper and Aaron took out his phone, texting Alex with his name. "Thanks again for everything. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye."  
______________________________________________________________________________ 

Aaron smiles down at his phone. It's been about a month since he's met Philip's family and they've been talking quite a bit. They've told Aaron about their relationship, all four dating each other, and Aaron had told them the truth about his wife Theo. It was a hard conversation to have, but one that was necessary. Philip and Theodosia Jr. have been getting along swell, which is a surprise to no one. Aaron was texting the group chat they added him to. They were talking about the future. Aaron admitted always wanting to move away. Now, it was time for bed. Aaron said goodnight. He puts his phone down and goes to bed.

A half-hour later, he's awakened by a loud honk. First, he ignored it, but it kept happening. That's it. He was gonna see what was happening and hopefully put a stop to this before Theo wakes up. He grabs a sweatshirt and steps out to see Hercules, Lafayette, and Alexander standing by his doorway and John in the car, beeping.

"What the fuck are you four doing!?! It's twelve-thirty in the morning- WOULD YOU STOP BEEPING!?!" John smiles and does it one last time. He gets out of the car and looks at the others. The four look between each other. as if deciding who was gonna talk first.

"Is someone gonna talk."

"Yes and we agreed it was supposed to be Laf."

"When I get nervous, I speak in French. Choose someone else. Alexander never seems to shut up."

"If I do it, we'll be here for hours."

"John?"

"No."

"Hercules?"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"You'll get straight to the point without being to blunt, unlike some people." All eyes turn to John. Aaron rolls his eyes.

"I don't care who it is, I just want somebody to say whatever the fuck is happening so we all can go to bed." Hercules sighs and steps forward.

"Aaron, for a little over a month now, you've been an important and amazing part of our lives. You've helped Philip and you are always so understanding. Just now, we were talking about the future and we realized how scary the thought of you out of our future is. So, will you be our fifth boyfriend?"

"What? I don't- I'm not- I-" Aaron takes a deep breath. It's been so long since he's felt love in a romantic way. Yet these four idiots made him feel like a teenager again. He was happy with them. Does he want something that will potentially lead to marriage? It's terrifying, but yes. Yes, he does. "Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, I'll date you four."

"YES!!! YOU WON'T REGRET THIS, DADDY!"

"Oh, boy, this was a mistake." Aaron says, rubbing his head. the others laughed.

"You can't back out now, A-A-Ron! You said yes, so you are obligated to go on at least three dates with us before you are allowed to even second guess your decision." Alex informed him, 

getting into the car. The rest were already in and they waved by. Aaron goes into the house and lays down. For the first time in what felt like years, he smiles a true, genuine, love-filled smile.  
______________________________________________________________________________ 

It was six months after they started dating that everything went wrong.

He's at a bank, trying to get some money for Theo's lunch at school when a group of Loyalists comes in. The eyes up had masks painted in red, gold, and white. The more intricate the mask, the higher up the individual was.

The two leading it had some of the most beautiful masks Aaron had ever seen.

They had guns pointed at different people and the bank was already pulling money out. One of the guys notice him and smiled.

"You're Aaron Burr, right? The news writer? Well, lucky for you we came in. You have quite the story on your hands now, don't you? Have you ever witnessed a stickup in real life?" Aaron doesn't answer. He's on the ground and simply curls more into himself. They went to the counter and began to grab the money. That's when a group of Revolutionaries breaks in. They have guns loaded and pointed at the other gang. The four in charge have masks of animals covering their faces. But Aaron doesn't need to see their faces to know who they are.

Aaron knows his boyfriends when he sees them.

The Loyalists were outnumbered and outgunned. The fight was quick with no casualties and very few injuries. The Loyalists ran and the Revolutionaries captured three of the henchmen and one of the leaders. Everyone begins to head out. Burr feels tears well up. He trusted them. He trusted them and they lied to him. Aaron pulls out his phone and sends them a text. All four phones' ding at the exact same time.

'I never want to hear from you again.'

Laf presses the call button. Their eyes turn towards Aaron's ringtone as he's desperately trying to turn it off and sneak away. Why didn't he silence it before he texted them? John begins to move towards him. Aaron walks faster. He can't deal with this right now. He goes to cross a street when a car pulls in front of him. Hercules, Lafayette, and Alex get out, all still in their masks. John comes from behind and pulls him in an alley. Aaron makes a move to leave but is pinned to the wall by Hercules.

"I say I never want to hear from you again and your response is to throw me against a wall?"

"Listen, we can explain."

"Yes, Hercules. Please explain to me how you four are the right-hand men of the General, who I am going to assume is Washington. Am I right?"

"Aaron-"

"AM I RIGHT!?! Is one of the biggest mob bosses in the city the very same man that my daughter and I went and had a cookout with?"

"He is."

"I told you! I told you about Theodosia and you guys lied to me!"

"We wanted to wait-"

"Really!?! THAT'S YOUR FUCKING EXCUSE!?!"

"How were we supposed to tell you!?! We know how much you don't like us!"

"Obviously! You killed my wife! Countless people die thanks to you! I fear for my life every single day because of the very mob that you are a part of! And every day you go off and potentially die too! Why!?! WHY LIE ABOUT THIS!?!" Aaron lowers his head with tears running down his eyes. "You're the reason I'm a single father. You're the reason Theodosia is dead."

Aaron easily pushed away from the wall and ran all the way home.

"THEO!?! THEO, WHERE ARE YOU!?!" Theo popped came out of her room to stand by her dad. "Pack your things, we're leaving."

"What?"

"We're gonna move. My sister said we can stay with her for a little bit until we get on our feet. There's a school nearby that you'll go to. You will love it."

"Why?" Aaron got on his knee to be at eye level with Theodosia.

"Theodosia, as your father it is my job to do whatever I can to protect you. For years, I've been wanting to take you away from this place. But I hadn't. I hadn't because your mom loved it here. However, your need to be safe trumps her want to stay."

"What about Philip?"

"He'll be okay. He's a smart kid. I'll call your school and tell them I'm taking you out. Now, go pack your things. We'll be leaving in an hour, so pack your most important things. Clothes and toys can be replaced. Pictures, baby blankets, and stuffed animals you had since you were three can't."

"I don't wanna go."

"I know, Theo. I'm sorry."  
______________________________________________________________________________ 

"And that's why, I think, Star Wars is better than Star Trek!"

"Thomas, for the last time, you cannot compare Star Wars and Star Trek. They take place in Space and are Sci-Fi Fantasy. At least, I think they are. Either way, that's the end of the similarities. It's comparing apples and carrots!"

"The saying, James, is apples and oranges."

"There is a bigger separation between apples and carrots then apple and oranges. So, I say carrots."

"It doesn't matter! What matters is the fact that-" James shushes him as a crying Philip comes in view. They've been picking Philip up for a while now, but they've never seen him crying. They've also never seen him without Aaron and Theo. Thomas rubs his face. "Oh, they are gonna kill us."

"Hey, Philip. What's wrong?" Philip doesn't answer. He simply gets in the car and curls up in his seat. They don't say anything for the entire ride. Once they reach the hideout, James helps Philip out of the car. "Philip, would you like me to take you to your dad?"

"Yes." James takes Philip's hand and leads him to the meeting room. He knocks on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hello, sir. I am sorry to interrupt, but Philip seemed to have a hard day at school." The five look to see a silently crying Philip next to James. Alex runs over and hugs him.

"Pip, what's wrong?"

"Theodosia moved!"

"...What?"

"The teacher said that Theo moved schools. She's going to one hours away, now! I'll never see her again!"

"I'm sure that's not true. Theo is probably just home sick. See, why don't we call her father." No answer. He probably can't be on his phone during his job. Let's call her father's work. If Mr. Burr is still in town, then she is too." Alex goes in and rings up Aaron's work. He puts it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello. I was wondering if Aaron Burr came into work today?"

"Well, I wouldn't know. He asked to be transferred to a different branch and we accepted. He no longer works here."

"He's gone?"

"Yes, sir. He was transferred to a branch over thirteen hours away. Anything else-" Alex hangs up. There are tears forming in, not just in his, but his other boyfriends' eyes as well. They loved him so much. And now he's gone. He's gone because of them. Alex begins to shake from the effort it's taking not to bawl his eyes out. Washington stands up.

"James, Philip, how about we leave. I could go for some ice cream right now." As soon as Philip is gone, Alex breaks. The other three cry as well, moving to create almost a pile around each other.

"I loved him!"

"We all loved him, John. But he's gone."

"Why wouldn't he be? I don't- I don't know what to do!"

"We'll fight. We'll fight this war, and we'll do everything in our power to make this city a better place. Maybe, just maybe, he'll return. We can only hope."  
______________________________________________________________________________ 

A little more than a year after the move, and Aaron is doing okay. Financially, he's thriving. Physically, he's never been in better shape and has never been safer. Mentally, he's trying to stay afloat. Though he's mad at them, he loved his four stupid boyfriends with all of his heart. He hasn't tried dating and he isn't opening up. It's hard, but it's okay. He'll stay strong for Theo. Theo is doing great, but she misses Philip. It's no surprise, really. They've been inseparable for almost two years. Now, they can't even meet. Aaron has never paid attention to the news happening there. That is, until tonight. Aaron is watching the local news when it came in.

"Thank you, Bob. For our next breaking story, the city of New York is creating a new government, after peace has finally settled. We'll take it over to Harley who is on the scene now." 

"After years of gang violence, the two rival gangs, the Loyalists and the Revolutionaries, fought out one last time in a massive fight. The Revolutionaries won and forced the Loyalists to flee and disperse. So, what did the Revolutionaries do with their conquered territory? Surprisingly, they began to establish a steady, working, and uncorrupt government. The one leading the rebuilding is George Washington, formally known as the General, and his men who stood by him, most notably Alexander Hamilton. Hamilton had a degree as a lawyer and is setting up the money portion of this new place. Here to talk about it live is George Washington, himself. Hello, Mr. Washington."

"Hello, Ms. Thayne."

"You have the entire city in the palm of your hand, yet this is what you decided to do with it?"

"Of course. I lived here all my life. I saw this place before the crime took over. Since I was a child, I promised myself I would fix it. Two, maybe three, years ago, I realized the only way to do that was to fight in the language they knew. Everyone who joined the Revolutionaries, joined because they believed in a better future We are criminals, yes. But we fought for a city that we grew up loving. We didn't want the money, we wanted the town. Now that we have it, we are going to do everything in our power to rebuild it right. Sadly, the four who are helping me out the most couldn't be here tonight. They have personal issues to handle, but they did leave me with a sappy speech to tell. 'Dear citizens of New York. We would like you to know that we have always tried to fight for you. We have hurt a lot of people, and we're sorry. We wish we could bring them back. But now, we're making a better future for our children. We'll stand by you to help you grow. And once everything is on solid ground, we'll step back. We'll say goodbye, so you can move on. So this city does not fall back to where it was. And hopefully, we would have created a future where no parent must worry about their child. Where no mother must die and no father must raise his daughter, alone. Sincerely, A. Ham, J. Laurens, H. Mulligan, and G. Lafayette."

Aaron felt himself tear up. They were referencing him, that much was obvious. But, more importantly, they were doing this for their kids. They were doing this for Philip and Theo. They wanted them to grow up in safety and happiness. But Aaron didn't hear them out. He yelled and yelled, never stopping for their explanation. Sure, starting a gang isn't the preferred way to improve a city, but it worked. Not like they could've brought the law in for help. He went to bed, thinking he might want to repair what he broke.

That is until he was wakened up by loud honking in the middle of the night.

Aaron tried to ignore it at first. There are a lot of teenagers around there and they usually get drunk on Fridays, which it was now. Technically, it's Saturday, but that's not important. When it doesn't stop, he gets up and throws a blanket over his shoulders. He makes his way outside to see a very familiar car with four very familiar people in it.

"What is with you guys and honking at me at one in the morning!?!"

"Last time, it was twelve-thirty. This time it's three. At least know the facts when you try to insult us."

"Shut the fuck up, Hamilton. What are you- JOHN! STOP BEEPING BEFORE YOU WAKE UP THEO!" John beeps one more time and gets out of the car. Now that he wakes up a little more, he feels awkward. This is awkward. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Listen, Aaron, we know we messed up. We should've told you who we are and why we are sooner. We were a part of a gang, but we were fighting for-"

"I know. I saw the news."

"Then you know why we did it. We did it for Theodosia Jr. and Philip. We did it for people like you."

"We want to try again. Now that there are no gangs and fewer threats, we want another chance. Please, Aaron. Just one more?"

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, I'll give you another shot."

"You won't regret it, daddy."

"Stop calling me that!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it isn't the most realistic thing, but apparently good mobs do exist! I mean, it's still illegal and breaking the law and don't join one, but they exist.


End file.
